Active lifestyles are mobile lifestyles, and water remains an essential part of life, so portable and safe liquid vessels are a part of modern life. Renewable and reusable water vessels offer and environmentally friendly alternative to the ubiquitous disposable plastic bottle. While convenient when introduced, the plastic bottle is now recognized as wasteful. Simple water can now be transformed into sports drinks and energy supplements by the introduction of concentrated additives. Another problem with conventional plastic bottles is the health risk posed by the various chemical ingredients used in creating the bottles. Some of the chemical components can pass into the contained liquids by a leaching process, placing the health of the consumer at risk. This can be particularly troublesome to the health conscious consumer.
A glass bottle is refillable, reusable and can be cleaned as needed. Glass vessels are not prone to contaminating the contents by leaching. Glass containers, which are predominantly silicon-dioxide structures, are stable and relatively free from contamination of their contents. However, glass bottles can be slippery to hold and are prone to breakage if dropped.
Users of glass bottles can find themselves with dry lips. Lip glosses and lip balms are conventional remedies for dry lips. However, water bottle use can remove lip gloss. Women who use the bottle can find themselves needing more lip gloss or another cosmetic to maintain their appearance. Examples of cosmetics are base creams, eye shadow, eve liners, blushes and the like.
It would be desirable to provide a protective sleeve around the bottle that can be removed for cleaning and provides an adequate grip when in use and a resilient buffer if dropped.